


Living Ouija

by Spideys_bagel



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Crack Treated Seriously, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, attempted drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideys_bagel/pseuds/Spideys_bagel
Summary: (based on a tumblr post)Klaus never expected to make friends with ghost hunters, let alone famous ones.But here he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! I got inspiration from a tumblr post for this. I'm sorry for anyone who follows my other fics that I haven't updated them, I've just had a bit of trouble with creativity recently.
> 
> (Also I've never actually written for real people before so I'm sorry if Shane and Ryans personalities are off)

"Fuck" Klaus hissed. He dropped the needle on the ground of the alleyway. 

Before he could pick it up again, Ben stood in front of him.

"Klaus stop." He said firmly

"Shut up Ben," Klaus growled out "I don't need this from you right now."

It was dark and Klaus continued to grope for where the needle was. All he could feel was dirty ground.

"Fuck" he said again, a bit louder.

"Seriously. Stop, he wouldn't want this." Ben said, desperation in his voice.

"I don't care. I can't do it, I need to be numb." Replied Klaus

Ben sighed and knelt down towards him,

"There are better ways to mourn." He states, the sadness evident in his eyes aswell.

It had been the year anniversary of Dave's death. Well, a year for Klaus that is. And he wasn't sure he could handle it. He had been doing fine for a few hours in the day, but as time passed, every time he thought of the man he loved, Klaus broke down.

It was too much. He knew what could help.

"Klaus please." Ben practicly begged

Klaus let out a shaky breath as he realized he probably wouldn't find the needle anyway. He sighed and stood up, Ben doing so with him.

"Fine! I'll find another way to mourn. And what exactly do you suggest Benny boy?" Klaus asked.

Ben went silent. As if he was thinking for the best options.

"You said that apparently his grave is around this area." Ben stated, "maybe we could go visit him?"

Klaus' eyes widen,

"I can barely stand the thought of him being dead, do you really think I'll be able to be near his grave?" He asked

"You never got to properly say goodbye. This could give you some closure." Ben replied

Klaus sighed and looked down at the ground. He was not exactly sure if he could take seeing Dave's grave in person. 

But he made the decision,

"Fine. Only if it'll shut you up." Klaus said finally

Ben smiled softly, knowing there was no bite behind the words.

"Come on then."

\---

The graveyard hadn't been far away. In fact, it was a lot closer than Klaus had anticipated. It made him shiver with the thought at how close Dave was to him all this time.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Ben called to him, already moved inside the gate.

"Are you coming?" He asked

Klaus was hesitant. The truth was, he'd never been to a graveyard before. After the mausoleum, he had been to frightened.

"Um, yeah." He said pushing the gate open 

If it hadn't been a somber occasion, Klaus might have been scared. It was dark out, nearly ten o'clock, and the whole vibe of the graveyard was eery. Creepy.

Klaus could sense the presance of many ghosts as soon as he stepped foot inside. He pointedly tried to ignore them as he moved toward his brother, who was standing over a grave.

It was Dave's. 

Klaus found himself unable to take his eyes off it. But weirdly enough, he didn't feel anything. 

Maybe a bit of sadness.

Okay alot of sadness.

There were tears in his eyes. And just with the other ghosts he chose to ignore Ben, and the way he was looking at him.

"Hey," Ben started.

"I'm fine. Don't the worry about me." Klaus cut him off. 

He looked away from the grave, suddenly unable to look at it any longer.

"This was...." He didn't really know how to put it

"Good?" Supplied Ben 

Klaus laughed a little though the tears,

"Yeah. Yeah it was good." He smiled sofly at Ben and took a deep breath.

"Let's be getting home, yeah? Mom said she was making lasagna, and I wanna get some before Diego and Luther eat all the leftovers." He said in a light tone, despite the remaining tears in his eyes and shakiness of his voice

"I can't eat, remember?" Said Ben 

"Oh shut up ghostie." Klaus said playfully

Klaus turned around, and was surprised to be greeted with two very confused looking men.

"Uhhh..." Said Klaus 

"Who- who were you just talking to?" Asked the shorter of the two.

"Nobody." Said Klaus 

He couldn't help but notice the weird equipment they seemed to be carrying. They had cameras, he assumed night vision. Both were carrying flashlights.

The other scrunched his eyebrows,

"You were just talking to someone." He said

Klaus looked around and back at the men. He gave them a crooked smile,

"Oh yeah just my dead brother who is a ghost." Klaus said, usually this was a good way to get people to fuck off when they were asking too many questions about him talking to himself.

The shorter man's eyes widen,

"Wait, really?" He asked

Klaus blinked

"Klaus, holy fuck." Said Ben from behind him

"Not now." Klaus hissed in reply, gaining raised eyebrows from the taller.

"No, Klaus. That's Shane and Ryan from BuzzFeed unsolved." Ben stated, he had an excitement in his voice Klaus never heard before.

Weird.

Klaus never remembers hearing of ''BuzzFeed Unsolved" or the names Shane and Ryan in his life.

He seemed to forget that the two other men were there for a second as he asked Ben,

"How do you know that and I don't?"

"Know what?" Asked the shorter

"I'm not talking to- never mind" Klaus huffed

"They're ghost hunters." Ben supplied, "well they do more than ghost hunting but I assume that's what they're doing right now."

Klaus laughed. The idea of ghost hunting had always been wild to him. He guesses that he's so used to seeing ghosts on a daily, plus trying to keep them away, really turns you off from the idea of hunting them.

"What's funny?" Asked the taller

Klaus waved him off,

"Nothing, nothing." He said

"Are you really talking your dead brother or are you just fucking with us?" The shorter asked excitedly.

Klaus looked between the two of them, and then at Ben, who looked like a child who had just won a prize.

"It's a YouTube series," he said "it's about mysteries and stuff like that. They did one on my death."

Klaus raised his eyebrows,

"Wait actually?"

"Yeah, their main theory is that dad killed me." 

Klaus laughed even more, almost completely forgetting how sad he was a few minutes ago.

"That's hilarious. As if Reggie would lay a finger on any one of his precious experiments. His specialty was psychological damage, not physical."

Ben chuckled aswell,

"That's true, he was still a big bitch though." He stated

Klaus nodded thoughtfully, and turned back towards the baffled men.

"Well, uh, this human ouija board has got to get goingg. Gonna eat some fuckin' lasagna." He said and started to walk away. He held up his 'GOODBYE' hand in departure for them to see.

"Human.... Ouija board?" Asked the taller.

Klaus stopped I'm his tracks.

"Well if you must know...... I have the ability to speak to the dead." He stated nonchalantly

The men looked between eachother, grins planted on their faces.

The shorter held out his hand, and Klaus shook it.

"I'm Ryan, and this is Shane.... How would you feel about doing an interview?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, an interview?" Klaus asked

"Say yes, SAY YES!" Ben shouted from behind him

Klaus sent a him a look that's said 'please shut up' and looked back to Ryan and Shane.

"Yes an interview," Ryan said "for our show."

Klaus opened his mouth and closed it again. Not exactly sure what to do.

"Why would you want me on your show?" He asked

Ryan raised his eyebrows,

"Well you say you can talk to ghosts, and were ghost hunters so naturally....."

"Wait so you believe me?" Klaus asked

"No."

"Yes."

They said at the same time.

Ryan sent Shane a look Klaus couldn't quite understand, but he guessed it probably conveyed something similar to his one at Ben.

"Yes, yes- we do." Ryan said, turning back to Klaus

"No I don't I just feel like it would be funny to have you on the show." Said Shane

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Klaus!" Ben called

"Ben, I'm gonna need you to shut up please." Klaus said whipping around to face his brother.

Ben stuck out his tongue, but said nothing else.

Klaus turned back around to Ryan and Shane.

"I'm going to have to decline, but thanks for the offer." Klaus said cheerily before walking past them.

"Wait wait wait wait-" Ryan said, he heard their footsteps approaching

Ryan moved in front of Klaus, holding up his hands.

"Why not?" He asked

Klaus rolled his eyes,

"Because I'd rather not have the publicity. Trust me, you don't want me on the show." He states, and moves away again

"Klaus please." begged Ben

"Ben I swear to god, just because you're a little fan boy or whatever-"

"I'm not a fanboy." Ben cuts him off

"Sure you're not. How did you even watch them anyway?" Klaus asks

Ben snorted,

"You were watching YouTube and had that autoplay on, and you fell asleep. Couldn't really stop it so I just watched." 

"Huh." Was all Klaus said

"Klaus." Ben repeated, but his voice sounded different

"Klaus, Klaus-" he continued

"Ben shut up!" Klaus shouted

"I'm not saying anything." Ben said affronted

"KLAUS"

"KLAUS" 

"KLAUS"

_oh._

it wasn't Ben who was speaking. It was the other ghosts in the cemetery. Without anything to distract him anymore, he was unable to filter their cries.

He threw his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly as the spirits started to overwhelm him, screaming his name.

Klaus backed away into the fence and slid down in, curling himself into a ball.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He yelled at them

"Klaus you need to get out of here." He barely could hear Ben over the screams

He was breathing hard, his sight was starting to blur, it was only then when he realised how tired he actually was. If he could sleep, maybe they'd go away. Just a small nap.

_It'll be fine._

\---

_Bright._

_Oh god it's too bright._

Klaus squinted his eyes. He was met with a ceiling. He seemed to be laying down, on a bed?

He sat up, ignoring the pounding headache as he sat up.

"Woah there take it easy buddy." He heard someone say

He opened his eyes fully to be met with none other than Ryan.

He looked around, and he seemed to be in a hospital room.

"What-"

"You fainted, and were super cold, but sweating at the same time, and you didn't have your phone on you so we called 911." Said said cutting Klaus off

Klaus just sat there for a second, unsure what to think, when his eyes landed on Ben, who was sitting on the window sill with a look of concern on his face.

Klaus groaned tried to move to get out of bed, but Ryan stopped him.

"They don't know what wrong, they had a brain scan and they don't know what's caused this to happen, but they say it's not anything they've seen before-"

"Yeah, yeah, weird brain activity that's unexplained I've been through it all before now just, let me go." Klaus said

It was true, though Klaus' many years of life, he had been admitted to hospitals on multiple occasions due to the ghosts. It didn't happen alot, but sometimes when there were too many at a time it would cause him to faint.

"Wait this has happened before?" Ryan asked

Klaus shrugged,

"Yeah."

Ryan gave him a calculating look.

"Do you have any family you can call?" He asked, and Klaus let out a laugh

He didn't really want to call any of his siblings. They didn't know about this dangerous aspect of his powers, and he didn't plan on letting them find out.

They'd spend too much time worrying, and he honestly didn't want to have to deal with that.

"No, I'd rather not." Klaus said, and Ryan opened his mouth to speak, before someone entered the room

Shane came in with coffee's in hand,

"Oh he's awake?" He asked

Klaus tuned them out as the two men began to speak. If he stayed here for much longer, his siblings would come looking for him.

Just as he was thinking of them, a flash of blue came out of nowhere, and the next second, Five was standing in the room.

Both Ryan and Shane jumped at his sudden appearance, and looks of confused horror came upon their faces.

"What the fuck happened?" Five said ignoring the other two men in the room, addressing Klaus

"Um, drug overdose." Klaus responded, and cringed at the look Five gave him

"What the fuck-" started Shane

Five sighed heavily,

"You've been doing so well though." He said

Klaus couldn't help but feel ashamed, even though he hadn't OD'd, he could have. Almost shooting himself up earlier tonight.

"I know, I know, it's just yknow." Klaus waved his hands around

Five rolled his eyes.

"If I may interject," started Ryan "I don't think it was an OD." 

Five face whipped around to Ryan.

"What?"

Ryan opened his mouth but seemingly couldn't find his words.

"You- you're Five Hargreeves." He stated

"They did an episode on his dissapearance aswell." Ben informed Klaus from where he was sitting

Five just narrowed his eyes, and turned back to Klaus.

"Come on, let's go. Diego is gonna burn the house down if he doesn't find you soon." Five said, grabbing Klaus' arm

And within a few seconds they were gone. Klaus stumbled a bit and he landed on the couch of the academy's living room.

"I found him!" Five shouted into the air

A few seconds later his siblings came running in, worried looks on their faces.

"Where was he?" Diego demanded

"Hospital." Was all Five said, before jumping to go knows where

Diego gave Klaus a very disapproving look.

"Care to explain?" He asked

Klaus groaned.


End file.
